703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Hikari
| place= 1/21 (Sole Survivor) | alliances= | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 13 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2= 40 | tribes2= | place2= 5/21 | alliances2= | challenges2= 3 | votesagainst2= 13 | days2= 35 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 9 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 10 | dayslasted= 74 | totalvotes= 26 }} also known as Augusto is the Sole Survivor of . He later competed on & Big Brother 8. Survivor: Byzantium Profile Name(Age): Augusto (17, not 30 so don't like looks deceive you) Tribe Designation: Edessa Current Residence: Utah Personal Claim Of Fame: Other than my Wikia avatar being THE Cambodian Little Girl, I'm just proud of myself for persevering through the things I've dealt with throughout my life <3 Inspiration in Life: My amazing cat, parents, Oprah, Beyonce, Obama, etc Hobbies: Simping, listening to a ton of new music, ruining my eyesight by spending a ton of hours on the Internet, etc Pet Peeves: People who think they are better than everyone else (having a big ego does not mean being confident oops), bigots, racists, homophobes 3 Words To Describe You: Compassionate, snarky, unique/individual (Also a mess) If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Someone to keep my company, a phone or laptop that has built-in internet and a lasting battery, and a beach house that's stalked with food Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Todd Herzog, J'Tia Taylor Reason for being on Survivor: Just to have a good time while failing high school, plus I love the game! Getting to know more people is a plus as well. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I've survived a lot in my life like rejection, failure, having a flat ass, etc... if this were a charity contest, I've already won. Legit though, I think being a decent person helps? Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Augusto (somehow 18) Hometown: Machiques, Venezuela/Salt Lake City, UT - United States Current Residence: Salt Lake City, UT - United States Personal Claim To Fame: I mean... I graduated high school so that's amazing! ❤ Inspiration in Life: My family of course ❤ Pet Peeves: Anyone who thinks they are superior and talks down to people, the obvious (bullies/homophobes/racists/etc), ghosting people (': Previous Finishes: 1st/21 (Byzantium) Favorite Past Moment: I kind of have two? One would be the way in which I won since FTC was... a draining mess for me but the fact that I came in with almost no chance and completely spun that around makes me super proud of myself! My second favorite moment would be when I was given the Edessa Idol by Hannah and was able to play an idol successfully for the first time in a FB ORG �� Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Anyone who is able to host the game and play the game as well, I think both take a lot of hardwork and dedication so it's a dope thing and should be appreciated more often! �� Previous Survivor You Respect Least: I don't really have an answer to this so I'm gonna say Liam from Byzantium because he didn't vote for me smh (jk jk, probs because of his attitude in the game) Why Did You Come Back?: I just honestly want to prove myself as a player and honestly have a ton of fun, especially since I loved when I played the first time! ❤ Voting History } |- | 3 | |- | 4 | colspan="2" |- | 5 | |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | | |- | 8 | | |- | 9 | | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | | |- | 13 | | |- | 14 | | |- | 15 | | |- | 16 | | |- | |- | Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} ---- Category:Idol Holders =Big Brother 8= Competition History Voting History ---- Post-Survivor Trivia Links | before = ChristineMGlam | after = Queen Alietta }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Byzantium Contestants Category:Edessa Tribe Category:Miránta Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Idol Holders Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:Wanani Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Annihilation Jury Members